Family
by That kid called Kathryn
Summary: Jamie left his family a long time ago. Now 23 and happy they want him back and there putting up a fight. Review? Likes? Dislikes?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie woke to his alarm blaring at him to start another day at the ED. He groaned, could he not get a lie in at least one day. At least its not shouting waking me up, Jamie thought. He shook his head to displace the unpleasant thought of his childhood. He wouldn't think like that, not today. Today of all days.

Jamie dragged himself out of his room, passing Robyn in the hall on the way to the bathroom. Jumping into the lukewarm water of the shower, Shit, living with someone was good for the bills but never any hot water. Jamie could tell his brain was going to have a negative day, it was to be expected.

Eight years ago that day, his mother had died. He had only been fifteen. It had been a taboo subject in his household, so when he was old enough he left and never looked back. Ha hadn't spoken to them in five years, even his sister who had helped him leave, had disappeared and he had no idea where she was. She was the only he missed. She was the only one, apart from there mother, who understood him. Understood his passion for helping people and his dream of being a nurse. But even she had left him now.

Jamie snapped out of his daydreaming as the shower turned truely cold. Getting dressed and going downstairs to join Robyn for breakfast. He tried to talk to her normally but he was too distracted. She could see something was up.

"What's up?" No need to beat around the bush, Robyn thought.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Jamie plastered a fake smile onto his face, not fooling himself or Robyn. "Come on, don't wanna be late" Jamie headed for the door with Robyn in tow. They had to walk as neither of them could afford a car.

Robyn was chatting happily away to him, but Jamie had slipped back into his daydream. His father and brother's had wanted him to join the 'family business'. The family business being owning a car garage as a cover for ripping people off and drug dealing. Jamie wanted nothing to do with it and his mother hadn't wanted him to either. She hadn't wanted any of her boys to fall into that trap but his father was particularly persuasive.

Jamies sister was lucky, being a girl she wasn't included in the business even if she had wanted to be. Which she hadn't. Her and Jamie saw sense and their mother would say. There was only a year between them so they had been close. Now he didn't even know if she was still alive.

Jamie had a sad smile on his face as they walked into the ED staffroom, this didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who was standing in an embrace with Tom.

"You alright Jamie" She was concerned, he always seemed to be happy and ready to cheer others up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He gave the same fake smile, "Just another day" he said to himself as he left the staff room, not thinking Sam heard him but she did.

*Later that day*

A women rushed towards the hospital, trying to lose them she went into the wrong door. They would get lost, while she found him.

She was being followed by three men. Her brothers. But as far as they were concerned, she was just someone with information. She became that five years ago.

"Split up and find her, I want my brother back were he belongs and that slut is the only way to do that" the oldest man snarled at the other two. They all took off searching the hospital.

Meanwhile, the women had made it to the ED reception. The man standing there looked helpful enough and kind as well. Here goes nothing she thought.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me where I can find a Nurse James Collier." The man looked slightly confused. "He might go by Jamie"

"Oh right, Jamie. At the moment he's in resus... so could you just take a seat... hang on where are you going... you can't go back there." Noel was shouting after the women as she took off towards resus. She didn't have time to wait she had to warn him now.

Unlucky for her, one of her brothers had just walked into the reception and saw her disappear through the door. He followed suit quickly. Noel, seeing this, also followed to tell these two they couldn't in there,

The women saw that she was being followed and picked up the pace seeing Jamie through the window to resus. She pushed the door quickly, and before Jamie could say a word, only his eyes widen in surprise, she pushed them both to the floor beside one of the beds. They couldn't be seen from the door. A second later the resus door opened again and her brother opened it looking for her only to be disappointed.

Noel appeared. "I'm sorry sir but you can't be back here" Noel led the man, who was protesting profusely back to the reception area.

The women and Jamie were still sat on the floor staring at each other in shock. Five years was a long time.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoe was annoyed as the sudden guests to her resus. Her outburst dragged the women and Jamie out of there shock as they got to there feet.

"L..l..lucy? Is that you?" Jamie had silent tears streaming down his face, his sister was here, in the flesh, on the anniversary on there mothers death and he was pretty sure that had been his brother bursting through the door before.

"The one and only. You missed me little bro?" Lucy smiled, even though she could feel the tears streaming down her face aswell. "How about a hug for your long lost sister?"

Jamie didn't need asking twice. He pulled his sister into a tight enbrace and prayed that he would never lose her again. She ran her hand in soothing circles around his back just like there mother used to. They sobbed into each others shoulders.

When they finally pulled back and Lucy was mothering Jamie by wiping his tear, he had to ask. "Why are you here? Its been five years, why now?"

Lucy kissed Jamies forehead before saying the words he was dreading to hear. "They want you back, James. And there stopping at nothing this time." It was only now Jamie noticed the bruise on his sisters jaw.

Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

"What have they done to you?" Jamie reached up to touch her jaw softly. Lucy flinched away harshly without realising. Jamie's eyes widened with anger and he began to shake. Lucy could see this, she needed to calm him down.

Dragging him into to corner of the room to get away from prying eyes, she spoke softly with a soothing voice. "James look at me. Look at me. I'm fine. Its nothing. Calm down little brother" She was trying to make him see she was fine but all he could see was his family hurting her.

"No they did this to you!" Jamie's voice was raised and he was pulling away. He never lost his temper. "It's not fine, how can it ever be fine? What would Mum say?" Lucy was speechless. They didn't talk about her, she wasn't there favourite topic of conversation.

Without thinking her hand raised and she slapped Jamie across the face. "Don't bring her into this." Lucy threatened, before turning away from his shocked face.

"Jamie, you need to calm down. Take a breath and think for a second before you do something stupid." Zoe could see it was getting out of hand and had jumped in between the two siblings to calm the situation.

Jamie was suddenly very calm, the slap had brought him to his senses. He shouldn't be shouting at his sister who was here to help. Pushing past Zoe he turned Lucy around and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, okay. She's got nothing to do with this. But they hurt you and I saw red. There not doing it again, I won't let them. I promise. I'm sorry."

Lucy just squeezed her brother to let him know she understood, because she did, and ran soothing circles round his back again.

"Right, you two go to the staffroom and get a coffee. I'm guessing you have a lot to catch up on." Zoe was glad to see this hadn't turned into a full on family brawl in the middle of her resus.

Jamie just nodded before taking his sister's hand and leading her out of resus and towards the staffroom. Tess, Sam and Zoe looked at each other and shook there heads at the scene they had just witnessed. Family's; hugging and crying one minute, slapping and shouting the next.

In the staffroom, Jamie had made himself and his sister a hot chocolate, he knew she didn't like tea or coffee, with lots of sugar just the way she liked it. He passed Lucy her chocolate before sitting next to her, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. Today had been draining and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." Lucy was running her hand through his very short hair thinking about when they were kids and he had let her put dreadlocks in.

"It's okay, I needed it." Jamie's mind also jumped back to his childhood, but he needed to stay in the present he couldn't spend all day dreaming. "I've missed you Lucy"

"I missed you too James" Lucy sighed, Jamie wrinkled his nose slightly.

"No one calls me James anymore." He said it quietly almost as if he feared that Lucy would stop. It had been what his Mother had always called him and he missed it.

"Well I do little bro. That's not gonna change. No matter how many years I dont see you, you'll aways be my annoying little brother James." Lucy knew him too well.

"Good" They lapsed into a comfortable silence, lost in there own thoughts. "I was never annoying though." Jamie muttered umder his breath after a while.

Lucy laughed. "Oh yes you were. You were always getting me in trouble. Golden boy could do no wrong." She shoved his head away from her playfully. He immediately put in back on her shoulder while chuckling at the happy childhood memories of getting his sister in trouble.

They talked for ages about everything but the current situation. That was not a 'haven't seen you in five years, lets catch up' topic.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Robyn was at the doorway to the staffroom, looking through the glass. Who was this women that Jamie was laughing with? I thought he was gay. And even if he was who was this women he ws talking so freely with, she thought she was his best friend. They did live together after all. Robyn decided the only way to find out was to ask.

Opening the door swiftly, Robyn walked into the room the question on her lips. Lucy and Jamie turned to see who it was, with smiles still on there faces.

"Oh hi Robyn, this is Lucy." Jamie began before her was cut off.

"Yes?" Robyn spat the word more aggressively than intended. Jamie raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"My sister" Robyn looked horrified that she had been jealous of the women.

"Oh right. I didn't know you had a sister. Sorry was I interrupting." Before Jamie could answer, Lucy did for him.

"No not at all. James was just filling me in on what I've been missing. You live with him right?" Robyn nodded. "It's really nice to meet you. He told me about when you had red stuff poured over you, that must have been horrible. It's them bloody protesters, I've had stuff thrown over me more than once." Jamie had moved so Robyn could sit down and was not standing by the door.

Robyn and Lucy started chatting happily, Jamie was glad they were getting on. Looking out the window, Jamie saw Jeff and decided it was time he stopped keeping Lucy to himself.

"Lucy come with me" He wiggled his eyebrows to make her intrigued. Lucy looked at him puzzled but followed him out of the staff room without question.

Lucy saw Jeff as Jeff saw Lucy.

"Uncle Jeff" She practically screamed as she jumped into his arms.

"Lucy? Oh my god, where have you been princess?" Jeff hugged his niece tight, confused but happy to see her.

Please R & R


End file.
